Wake Up! ini Bukan Drama Asia
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: PART 4 UPDATE, lebih condong persahabatan karena di part ini menceritakan kekompakan pegawai Cafe Kiss untuk menculik Hizashi Hyuga yang berniat menggusur cafe mereka. RATE T for this chap. REVIEW PLEASE? *muka ngenes*
1. Chapter 1

**Wake Up! ini Bukan Drama Asia (PART 1 prolog)**

**By Yanz (FB: )**

*Naruto POV*

"Hei Akamaru! Jangan berlarian… tunggu!" teriakku pada anjing putihku yang berlari menuju jalan raya.

TIITTT… TIIIITT…!

Suara klakson itu terus berbunyi penuh emosi karena anjingku menerobos jalan, "Hei… Akamaru bahaya!" aku berlari sekuat tenaga namun kakiku tersandung batu dan terjatuh.

SYUUUUUTTT!

Bayangan itu dengan cepat berlari di jalan dan menyelamatkan nyawa Akamaru. Aku segera bangkit, di sebrang jalan aku lihat seorang cowok yang tadinya menerjang Akamaru sebelum tertabrak, dan aku pun dengan cepat menyebrang untuk menghampiri orang itu.

"Arigatou…" ucapku sesopan mungkin dan membungkukkan badan. Orang itu hanya memandangiku heran dan dingin, "Maksud saya, terimakasih telah menyelamatkan anjing saya, Akamaru."

"Hmm.." gumamnya pelan dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Hei… Akamaru, kamu harus berterimakasih dengan kakak ini, ucapkan salam manismu Akamaru…" ucapku pada anjingku. Akamaru pun berlari menghampiri cowok tadi dan menjilati tangannya, cowok tadi mengelus anjingku dengan lembut. Dia orang baik walaupun terlihat tidak ramah.

"Boleh saya mengenal anda?" ucapku sesopan mungkin.

"Lain kali saja, gue lagi ada urusan."

Dia kembali melangkah ke depan, diam-diam aku terus mengikutinya. Dia adalah seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam kebiruan, kulitnya putih pucat, wajahnya sangat tampan namun memancarkan keangkuhan, dengan tubuh tinggi sedikit kurus namun tegap dan gagah, really good looking, dan dia memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan lambang kipas merah putih, dan gitar di belakangnya.

Cukup jauh aku dan Akamaru mengikuti cowok tadi dan dia berhenti di suatu taman. Dia mengambil gitar yang terbungkus di bahunya dan duduk di bongkahan kayu di taman itu.

JRENG…

Selalu cerita siapa mantanmu  
Yang pernah berikan yang tak ku berikan

Aku bukanlah dirinya, dia bukanlah diriku  
Jangan pernah membandingkan aku dan dia  
Dan aku akan buktikan ku lebih baik darinya  
Cobalah untuk lupakan mantanmu

Selalu (selalu) cerita (cerita) lebihnya mantanmu  
Yang pernah berikan yang tak ku berikan

Aku bukanlah dirinya, dia bukanlah diriku  
Jangan pernah membandingkan aku dan dia  
Dan aku akan buktikan ku lebih baik darinya  
Cobalah untuk lupakan, lupakan mantanmu  
Lupakan mantanmu (diriku bukanlah dirinya)

Aku bukanlah dirinya, dia bukanlah diriku  
Jangan pernah membandingkan aku dan dia  
Oh karena ku akan membuktikan ku lebih baik darinya  
Cobalah untuk lupakan mantanmu

(vidi aldiano-lupakan mantanmu)

PROKK! PROKK! PROKK!

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh menutup nyanyian cowok tadi, di depannya ada sehelai sapu tangan dan orang-orang melemparkan uang ke sapu tangan tadi.

"Suara anda bagus sekali! Ini," ucapku sambil menyerahkan uangku yang berwarna biru cantik.

"Loe lagi? Gak capek loe ngikutin gue? Rp. 50.000.00, sorry gue gak ada kembalian."

"Ini buat anda semua hehe.. iya saya mengikuti anda, karena anda orang baik jadi saya ingin mengenal anda."

Cowok tadi mengambil uang yang kusodorkan dan memunguti uang di tanah untuk dimasukkan ke jeketnya. "Loe aneh banget sih? Terlalu formal."

"Ah… salahkah?"

"Kalau mau lebih akrab pake 'loe-gue' kalau 'anda-saya' itu kaya ngomong sama majikan saja."

"Oh.. OK.. nama gue Uzukami Naruto, gue baru datang dari jepang. Setelah lulus sekolah gue memutuskan mau bekerja dengan paman Jiraya, katanya dia tinggal di sekitar sini, loe tau Café Kiss?" kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Dia menyambut tanganku dan menggengamnya, "Gue Uchiha Sasuke, oh Café Kiss.. gue tau kok gak terlalu jauh dari kampus gue. ayo ikut gue!"

Dia memakai gitarnya kembali dan berjalan sambil merangkulku. Emmm… dapat bahasa baru 'loe-gue' masih terdengar asing, tapi untuk keakrapan aku mau mencobanya.

"Humm.. jadi kerjaan loe tiap hari ngamen?"

"Iya.. kalau gue lagi gak ada kuliah, kalau ada panggilan di acara tertentu or Café gue biasa datengin jadi masih bisa mencukupi biaya kuliah gue."

"Waah… mungkin loe bisa kerja di Café milik paman gue, jadi kita bisa berteman lebih dekat, kata paman di sana ada asramanya juga! Gratis kalau kita kerja di sana."

"Benarkah? Lumayan tuh kalau gue diterima jadi gak perlu ngekost, hei bantu gue ya biar bisa diterima paman loe?"

"OK… sip bro!"

Cafe Kiss

"Paman! Naruto datang…"

"Ah lama sekali, apa kau sempat tersesat nak? Ayo masuk… bawa temanmu juga,"

Aku dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandangan, ternyata paman masih sangat ramah.

"Ahahaha iya paman, tadi saya dan Akamaru sangat kebingungan untung ada Sasuke yang mengarahkan dia juga sudah menyelamatkan Akamaru."

"Woaah… terimakasih ya nak Sasuke, sudah membantu keponakan paman, perkenalkan Jiraya," ucap paman sambil menyodorkan tangannya dan disambut Sasuke.

"Sama-sama paman, itu bukan masalah besar, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa paman bisa memberinya pekerjaan? Dia sangat tampan dan menawan di tambah lagi dia pintar bermain musik, mungkin bisa jadi inovasi bagus buat Café paman ada hiburannya!"

"Benarkah? Ah bisa dicoba itu haha… oiya sini paman kenalkan sama pekerja lain. ANAK-ANAK AYO BERKUMPUL!" teriak paman pada macrophone di depan mejanya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar banyak suara langkah kaki dan ketukan pintu.

"Silakan masuk," ucap paman Jiraya sedikit berteriak.

Aku sedikit tercengang melihat 4 cowok yang sangat tampan dan rapi berdiri di depanku, "Anak-anak mulai sekarang kita kedatangan pegawai baru, ini keponakan paman namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dia pintar memasak dan bisa mengetahui bahan makanan hanya dengan mencicipinya, lidahnya sangat peka, ayahnya adalah adik paman sendiri dia keturunan Jepang sedangkan ibunya orang Indonesia dan ini temannya Uchiha Sasuke, semoga kalian bisa bekerja sama ya?"

"Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku…" ucapku kemudian membungkukkan badan.

"Ngomong apa loe? Gaje banget." Kata cowok di pojok kiri dengan wajah menyebalkan, aku langsung memasang wajah kecut.

"Ahaha ponakan paman tadi memperkenalkan dirinya dalam bahasa jepang. Sini biar paman yang kenalkan teman-teman barumu Naruto. Yang paling pojok Kiri itu Kiba, dia memang sering jutek dan blak-blakan jadi tolong dimaklumi dan tugasnya sebagai koki tentunya, kalau jadi pelayan bisa-bisa Café ini kehilangan banyak pelanggan. Kalau di sebelahnya itu Shikamaru, dia anak yang sangat pintar namun pendiam, dia hanya akan bicara kalau perlu. Di sebelahnya lagi, Lee dia anak yang sangat rame dan mengerti banyak hal tentang Fashion…"

"Ah.. ahahaha… paman terlalu memuji," potong Lee sambil tertawa bangga.

"Tidak baik memotong pembicaraan orang tua! Oiya dan yang paling ujung kanan itu… yang tersenyum mesum itu… namanya Sai, dia sangat genit, suka menggoda wanita, playboy tapi penggila drama asia, sebaiknya hati-hati dengannya nak Naruto.."

"Haah! Paman bicara apa? Nanti adik Naru malah takut denganku… adik, kita berteman ya?" kata Sai sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku di depan dadanya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya kalau loe gak mau hamil," cerocos Kiba masih dengan nada jutek.

Paman langsung berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Sai, "Jangan dekati keponakan paman ini, dia cowok dan dia cowok normal! Kau cukup menggoda para pelanggan wanitamu saja."

"Aahahaha paman pasti sengaja kan menipu kami semua, paman suruh adik menyamar menjadi laki-laki supaya tidak aku goda.. seperti drama Coffe Prince, He is beautiful, Hana Kimi dan Sungkyukwan Scandal.. dan banyak lagi, ahh ini sangat menarik! tapi mataku ini sangat jeli paman, adik sangat cantik 3 . 3 "

Lee langsung memukul kepala Adrian, "Ini kehidupan nyata bodoh, hohoho bukan drama asia, wake up! loe jangan mimpi di siang bolong."

"Huh… lihat saja nanti akan kubuktikan." Kata Sai yang langsung memonyongkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Ahahaha… kakak korban drama. Gue cowok beneran sumpah!"

"Ahh.. sudah sudah, waktunya kembali bekerja, Lee, tolong antarkan Sasuke dan Naruto ke asrama," ucap paman.

"Sippo paman, Yosh!"

"Ah.. paman kenapa harus Lee? Biar aku saja ya paman, aku akan bersikap baik.. paman aku ya?" rengek Sai dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"Haah banyak maunya… yasudah…"

Sai pun membawakan koperku dan merangkulku sedangkan Sasuke berjalan di belakang sambil membawa Akamaru, "Adik.. kulitmu sangat halus, boleh kakak sentuh lagi ya?" kata Sai, sekujur tubuhku langsung dingin, awalnya hanya mengusap pundak lama-lama…

BRAAKK!

Sasuke menendang Sai sampai terjengkal di lantai… "APA-APAAN LOE?" teriak Sai kesal pada Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Sasuke, namun Sasuke kembali menjentik hidung Sai hingga dia kembali berteriak kesakitan.

"Ayo jalan, Uzumaki," kata Sasuke sambil merangkul pundakku dan berjalan.

"Hei loe!" Sai menarik pundak Sasuke dan memukul hidung Sasuke hingga berdarah.

"Hai apa-apaan kalian!" aku teriak berusaha melerai.

Sasuke bangkit, mereka berdiri berhadapan, sekarang seolah ada kilat terhubung di dahi mereka masing-masing sedangkan aku berdiri di samping mereka dan memegangi bahu mereka.

TBC

Huahahahaha… akhirnya gue debut cerbung nih! o(≧▽≦)o maaf kalau aneh karena ini sebenernya cerita original buatan gue yang gue edit… jadi kalau kelakuan tokoh berbeda dengan dasarnya ataupun ada keanehan dalam penulisan mohon dimaafkan oh ya soal setting tempat gue masih bingung mau pakai kota mana kerennya? Makanya gue gak terlalu mendiskripsikan kotanya yang pasti di Indonesia, temen-temen sih pada nyaranin di Bandung, jadi bagaimana? tapi gue bingung mau bagaimana kelanjutannya karena belum gue fikirkan （￣□￣"）*plak

Tapi akan gue usahain 1 minggu 1 part akan update maka dari itu gue sangat membutuhkan komentar kalian, untuk masukan karena banyak typo ataupun untuk ngasih ide… so KOMENTARNYA DIHARAPKAN ヽ(´ー`)人(´

｀)


	2. PART 2: I Can't Believe it, He is A Boy?

**Wake Up! ini Bukan Drama Asia (PART 2: I Can't Believe it, He is A Boy?)**

**By Yanz **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Di part sebelumnya, Naruto yang berasal dari Jepang pergi ke Indonesia untuk mengabdi dan belajar memasak kepada pamannya karena cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi koki hebat. Di jalan dia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang telah menyelamatkan anjingnya, Akamaru. Mereka pun bekerja di Café milik pamannya Naruto. Dia memiliki banyak teman baru di Indonesia. Tapi, ada yang salah dengan teman baru Naruto yang bernama Sai, yang menganggap Naruto itu wanita, bagaimanakah jadinya?

*Sai POV*

"Loe tuh ngeyel ya, kalau dibilangin. Naruto itu cowok, bro!" kata Lee sambil memukul gue dengan nampan.

"Pasang mata loe! Lagian apa loe gak bisa merasakan feelnya?"

"Feel apaan?"

"Feel kalau Naruto itu cewek! Gue sebagai cowok normal tentu punya feel yang kuat terhadap cewek cantik, jantung gue jadi berdebar-debar dan wajah gue memanas."

"Terserah loe deh… tapi sebaiknya jangan ganggu ponakan bos, loe bisa dipecat entar."

"Jangan khawatir, gue akan 'memperlakukannya dengan lembut'," ucap gue sambil meletakkan sikut di atas meja dan memperhatikan Naruto yang fokus memasak di dalam.

"Gila loe, mau jadiin dia kaya cewek lain? Gue gak yakin dia mau, dia itu cowok bro… coba lu perhatiin lehernya.."

"Ssssttt… sssstt… loe teman gue, tugas loe harusnya ngedukung apapun yang gue lakukan."

"Gue pengen yang terbaik buat loe bro.." kata Lee yang kembali membawakan pesanan dalam nampannya.

Nama gue Sai, umur gue 22 tahun sekarang. Setelah Lulus SMA, gue langsung kerja dengan bos Jiraya karena gak ada biaya buat kuliah. Lumayan kan kerja jadi nambah penghasilan. Gue sangat cinta dengan Café ini. Bukan karena hanya memiliki banyak kenalan, namun suasana di Café ini membuat gue nyaman. Seluruh ruangan di cat berwarna putih, di depan diberikan kaca transparan, di sela-sela dinding dihiasi bungan mawar plastik, dapur yang tertata bersih gak diberi dinding cuma diberi penghalang meja kasir jadi pelanggan pun dapat melihat sang koki, sedangkan kami para pelayan diberikan seragam yang elegan bagaikan butler.

Menu kami bukan hanya makanan ringan seperti kue-kue dan kopi saja tapi kami pun juga mulai menawarkan makanan berat khas Jepang dan Eropa, yaaa dekorasi bisa dibilang klasik modern, para pelanggan mayoritas anak muda dan banyak cewek cantik. Gue sangat pandai melayani pelanggan atau bisa dibilang gue pandai bikin cewek-cewek kege'eran haha.. Hanya dengan tersenyum manis, mengedipkan mata dan mencium tangan pelanggan setelah menyerahkan pesanan gue berhasil membuat pelanggan menjadi pelanggan tetap tiap harinya, bos sangat menyukai gue karena bisa dibilang gue salah satu harta karun Café Kiss.

Cinta? Dalam kamus gue gak ada yang namanya cinta, yang gue rasakan cuma obsesi setiap gue lihat sesuatu yang menarik gue selalu terobsesi untuk mendapatkannya dan akan berjuang mati-matian demi harga diri gue. Tapi… empat tahun lalu ada sih cewek yang benar-benar bikin gue tulus mencintai. Namanya Sakura, cewek yang tangguh, aneh dan manis tapi dia yang ninggalin gue jadinya gue suka mainin cewek sekarang dan gue gak mau lagi jatuh cinta dan menjadi pecundang di dalam hidup gue.

Shikamaru memukul bokong gue dengan nampan, "Hoi… yang loe tunggu-tunggu sudah datang tuh, samperin sana."

Gue noleh ke arah pintu, rupanya….

PRAAANG….

Nampan yang gue pegang langsung terjatuh ke lantai, semua mata menatap gue heran.

Tap… Tap.. Tap..

Dalam keheningan terdengar jelas suara langkah kaki dengan high heels, "Gue pulang…" katanya setelah berada tepat di depan gue. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan gue dan menggenggamnya, "LEPASIN GUE!" bentak gue berlari.

Di belakang ada Kiba menyusul, "Hei… loe gapapa? Loe gak boleh terlihat lemah begitu. Loe harus perlihatkan pada Sakura bahwa selama empat tahun ini loe sudah lupain dia."

"Ukh… bitch…"

"Loe nangis? Payah!" kata Kiba sambil meluk gue. Gak lama kemudian terlihat cewek tinggi, langsing, menggunakan terusan pink di atas lutut, high heels, rambut panjang dan tas kecil berlari kecil ke arah gue, "Hai… loe masih ingat gue gak?"

Gue lepasin pelukan Kiba perlahan dan menatap Sakura dingin, "Ngapain loe ke sini? Jauhin Sai! Dia sudah lupain loe!" bentak Kiba sambil mendorong bahu Sakura.

"Akhh… Kiba loe gak usah ikut campur, ini masalah gue sama Sai."

Gue tersenyum sinis menatap Sakura, "Empat tahun lalu kan gue bilang, kalau loe stay gue akan selalu bersama loe, tapi kalau loe kekeuh ninggalin gue ke Amrik, mendingan loe gak usah lagi ganggu gue selamanya."

PLAAK!

Sakura menampar gue dengan keras dan menumpahkan air mata, "Egois banget loe! Hikh.. loe gak pernah dukung cita-cita gue, bahkan loe ngehalangin gue kuliah! Harusnya loe nunggu gue, Cuma empat tahun… dan sekarang bukankah gue sudah pulang, harusnya loe sambut gue dengan hangat… loe jahat!"

"CUMA EMPAT TAHUN LOE BILANG?" bentak gue, "HAHAHA… loe gak tau selama ini gue harus jalani kehidupan berat tanpa lu…"

PLAAK!

Sakura kembali menampar gue, "Sudah… hikh… cukup, bukankah gue sudah pulang, jangan ungkit masa lalu lagi."

"Pergi… seperti yang Kiba bilang tadi, gue sudah gak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi sama loe semenjak tiga tahun lalu," kata gue dingin. Sakura membulatkan matanya seolah tidak percaya dan terus mengalirkan air mata, 'sorry, gue bohong Sakura. Detik ini pun gue masih sayang loe' ucap gue dalam hati.

"Ayo, Sai, mending kita kembali kerja," Kata Kiba sambil narik tangan gue dan kami pun melangkah ke depan.

"Kakak… ada keributan apa ini?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan, tapi gue cuma diam dan melangkah maju sedangkan Kiba melempar pandangan sinis ke Naruto.

"Ah… ada wanita…" gumamnya.

*beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto POV*

"Thanks Naruto, sudah traktir gue dan terlebih sudah mau dengarin curhatan gue.. lain kali gue boleh mampir lagi kan sebagai pelanggan?" Tanya Sakura padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh kakak, senang mengenal kak Sakura," kataku bersemangat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ah… yadudah gue pulang dulu, sampaikan salam gue ke Sai ya.."

"Iya kakak.. hati-hati di jalan," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

Gadis tadi pun tersenyum dan melambai padaku sebelum meutup pintu Café. Aisshh.. bisa-bisanya Sai menggoda para pelanggan di depan pacarnya waktu SMA, dia lelaki yang gak berperasaan kurasa.

Aku dengar banyak cerita dari Sakura tadi. Ternyata dulu zaman SMA si Sai, Sakura, Lee, Kiba dan Shikamaru teman dekat dan satu sekolah. Sai dan Sakura punya hubungan khusus, sayangnya Sai memutuskan Sakura hanya karena Sakura harus kuliah di luar negri. Harusnya Sai sabar menunggu.

Dari tatapan Sai, aku tau dia masih sayang dengan Sakura tapi dasarnya laki-laki, mayoritas keras hati, Meskipun hati bilang A tapi yang dilakukan malah B.

"Haah… aku pulang… lelahnya, berat sekali belanjaan ini," teriak Sasuke di depan pintu dapur. Aku berlari mendekatinya dan membantunya memberesi belanjaan.

"Adik, jangan terlalu capek.. sini kakak bantu," kata Sai membantu membongkar belanjaan, kening Sasuke langsung berkerut. Saat aku memasukkan tangan dalam keresek, Sai juga memasukkan tangannya dan mencari kesempatan membelai tanganku, "Kakak!" teriakku.

"Ahahaha.. adik jangan tegang begitu…" katanya sambil merangkulku dan mengusap-usap rambutku dengan lembut.

Heran, orang itu baru saja dalam masalah tapi dia bisa menutupinya dengan tetap bersikap ceria. Aku mengambil beberapa bawang dan sayuran untuk dipotong di atas meja, tapi tiba-tiba Sai datang dari belakang dengan posisi seolah memelukku, "Kakak bantu memotong ya, adik?" katanya dengan dagu di bahuku dan kedua tangannya mengarahkan tanganku.

"Ekhh… kak.."

PRAAANG…

Sebuah nampan mendarat cantik di atas kepala Sai, "Mending urusin pelanggan loe, jangan mainin Naruto…" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Cari masalah loe?"

"Sudah jangan berisik!" teriakku sambil memegangi pundak mereka berdua.

Akhirnya keributan bisa diatasi, Sasuke kembali menyanyi dengan gitarnya sedangkan Sai dan yang lain melayani pelanggan dengan genitnya.

"Semenjak ada loe, Café ini jadi sering ribut," ucap Kiba dingin, aku cuma terdiam.

Di KAMAR ASRAMA

Di asrama ada 11 orang semenjak kedatanganku dan Sasuke. 5 karyawan lagi aku belum kenal karena mereka kena giliran kerja malam dan kamar asramanya memang jauh dari kamarku. Jadi Café Kiss buka 24 jam. Dekorasi asrama pun kurang lebih sama dengan Café, di dominasi warna putih. Di luar ada ruang makan dan ruang TV di mana kami semua bisa berkumpul di saat-saat tertentu, sedangkan kamar mandi ada dimasing-masing kamar. Aku dan Sasuke tidur satu kamar dan satu kasur yang cukup besar, karena cuma satu kamar yang tersisa.

Saat aku membersihkan kasur, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk, "Sekarang giliran loe mandi…" ucapnya sambil melempar handuk yang ada di pinggangnya ke arahku.

"Sa-Sasuke kenapa loe telanjang bulat?" teriakku gugup.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan lemari. mencari pakaiannya yang tersimpan di sana, "Hmm? Ada masalah? Loe laki, gue laki gak ada masalah kan?"

"Ta-tapi gue gak biasa!"

"Yaa biasain ajalah.. atau jangan-jangan bener tuduhan Sai?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memakai boxernya.

"Hiisshh.. ngaco loe."

"Hehehe… gue perlu pembuktian…" katanya semakin mendekat, "Buka baju loe!" lanjutnya.

"Nih!" kuangkat bajuku sekejap.

"Ohh… cowok beneran, kali aja… hahha.." dia langsung tergelak tawa.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Aku dan Sasuke bertukar pandangan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, "Adik~~~" ucap Sai dengan genitnya. Setangkai mawar diletakkan di mulutnya dan ada banyak bunga mawar diletakkan di samping kaki di pegangannya (bayangkan dengan backsound lebay dan binar-binar di wajah Sai).

RUAAAASSSHHH….

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyiramkan seember air, "HEI LOE CARI MASALAH LAGI!" teriak Sai penuh emosi.

"Oops… gue kira tanaman tadi makanya gue siram ahahaha…" ejek Sasuke.

"Bastard! Selalu loe bikin masalah sama gue? Memang apa masalah loe? Loe cemburu gue godain Naruto?"

"Masuk, Naruto. Jangan ladeni orang gak waras ini," kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintu tapi Sai menghalanginya jadilah mereka saling dorong. Tapi kemenangan ada di pihak Sasuke yang lebih kuat.

"Sasuke… kenapa sih loe selalu gangguin Sai mulu?"

"Jelas karena dia berniat buruk dengan loe."

"Loe keberatan? Loe perhatian amat ya Sasuke," ucapku tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Ih.. apaan sih loe? Mandi sana! Jangan mikir yang macam-macam."

"Adik… bangun cepat…" aku merasa ada suara berbisik di telingaku dan menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

"Ah.. kakak? Jam berapa ini? Ngapain di kamarku."

"Ssst… ikut kakak sini…" Sai menarik tanganku dan kami berjinjit untuk keluar kamar.

"Kakak, sekarang masih jam 4 pagi, buat apa membangunkanku? Aku mengantuk…"

"Kakak mau ngajak adik makan malam dari tadi malam, Cuma selalu digagalkan orang itu jadi terpaksalah jam segini hehe adik gak keberatan kan? Ini acara makan yang special antara kita berdua."

"Hehehe wah kakak, aku jadi tersanjung."

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, aku terperangah. Sai mengajakku ke taman samping asrama, dimana di sana ada 2 bangku dengan satu meja di tengahnya dan dikelilingi lilin-lilin membentuk hati. Ini terlalu… aneh untuk makan malam antar cowok bagiku. Sebelum duduk Sai menggeserkan kursi terlebih dahulu dan mempersilahkanku duduk.. waah… sepertinya dia masih manganggap kalau aku ini perempuan .

"Kakak, sebaiknya kita kembali, aku risih."

"Ahahaha… adik tenang saja, ini minum," dia memberikanku minuman di gelas kecil, setelah kucium ternyata alkohol.

"Maaf kak, aku gak minum."

"Ah… ahaha.. maaf ya adik, kalau begitu makan saja kuenya. Emmm adik… wajahmu begitu halus, pasti dirawat dengan baik ya?" ucapnya sambil membelai wajahku.

Aku menepis tangan Sai, "Kakak… jangan yang aneh aneh lagi…"

"Ahahaha… adik tambah cantik kalau cemberut begini," katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan cepat aku berdiri, tapi dia kembali menurunkan bahuku hingga aku terduduk.

"Sebentar ya adik, kakak akan ambilkan makanan yang lain."

Dia berjalan menjauh dan semakin gak terlihat. Aku semakin gelisah, sepertinya akan terjadi hal buruk. Berkali-kali jariku mengetuk meja barulah Sai kembali.

"Ini ada lumpia, apakah adik suka?''

"Aaah kebetulan aku lapar kak, ummm… nyuumm…"

"Awas adik, di dalamnya ada cabe!"

"Huhh huaahh pedas kak!''

"Minum ini cepat!" kata Sai sambil menyodorkan botol, karena terdesak aku langsung meminumnya tanpa memeriksa.

"Ukkhh.. ummm…" aku begumam sambil menutup mulutku dengan cepat.

"A-adik? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mataku sedikit kabur dan kepalaku sangat sakit. Aku berusaha berdiri tapi keseimbanganku hilang. Sebelum aku terjatuh Sai menangkapku, rasanya seperti bergoyang-goyang apakah gempa bumi?

Aku dapat merasakan Sai membaringkan tubuhku di atas rumput hijau di samping semak-semak. Dia juga berbaring di sampingku sambil mengusap rambutku, "Ukh… kakak… aku pusing.."

"Hahaha tenanglah adik.." Sai merangkak ke atas tubuhku, aku sangat terkejut. Samar-samar terlihat senyumannya dan wajahnya mendekat… sangat dekat dan…

CUP…

Bibir kami bersentuhan, aku sangat shock dan berusaha mendorongnya tapi tenagaku sudah hilang sekarang, "Emmmhhh kak! Akhhh lepas!" aku menoleh-nolehkan wajahku dengan cepat supaya dia tidak menciumku lagi tapi dia mencengkram daguku sehingga memaksa kami berciuman.

''Adik, milikku sekarang~" bisiknya manja dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam bajuku, namun sesampai di dadaku dia menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan bangun dari tubuhku.

"Ka-kau… laki-laki? Adik ternyata laki-laki?"

"Ukhhh… harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya kak…"

"AAAARRRGGG TIDAAKKK ADIK TERNYATA LAKI-LAKI!"

TBC

O.O Sai telmi kan? Ckckck… bagaimana ya kedepannya? Dia ilfil sama Naruto atau malah masih suka dng Naruto?

Oiya… rate gue tambah karena sudah mulai menjurus ke hal mesum dan kedepannya takut gue nafsuan dan lepas control dan pada akhirnya ngetik hal mesum wuakakak…

Ada typo? Alur masih kecepatan kah?

KOMENTAR YA? ^O^


	3. Chapter 3 Date?

**Wake Up! ini Bukan Drama Asia! (Part 3: date?.)**

**By Yanz**

Di part sebelumnya, Sai mengajak Naruto ke tempat yang indah di belakang asrama. Namun tanpa sengaja Naruto meminum alkohol sehingga membuatnya mabuk. Hal itu memberikan kesempatan Sai berbuat yang 'Iya-iya'. Namun Sai begitu shock setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Naruto adalah seorang pria dan dia meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mabuk berat di tempat itu sendirian.

*Sasuke POV*

Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya gue raba-raba kasur di samping gue. Mana Naruto? Gue buka mata gue karena gak menemukan orang yang gue cari tersebut. Saat gue buka selimut putih yang ada di atas badan gue, gue nyengir dikit, rupanya pagi-pagi 'junior' gue ngajak maen ckckck…

Bruaaakk!

Gue sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto menggebrak pintu dan berjalan sempoyongan. Matanya sayu menatap gue. Dia kembali berjalan walau gak seimbang kemudian terkapar di kasur, tepatnya dekat dengan paha gue.

"Hn? Loe kenapa Dobe?"

Dia cuma diam namun badannya kembali bergerak dan merangkak ke arah gue, gue langsung shock begitu tu bocah narik boxer gue, alhasil penis gue yang lagi morning erection langsung mendongak angkuh, "Ummm? Loe punya ekor ya, Sasuke?"

Gue mengerutkan kening, "Ngaco loe! Kenapa sih narik-narik boxer gue?" gue rada gugup karena muka Naruto pas banget ada di depan penis gue, dia natap sayu dan kaya orang kebingungan.

"Gue baru tau ternyata loe species kucing wkwkwkwk… tapi ekor loe kok ada di depan ya?" katanya lagi dengan wajah bego meneliti penis gue.

"Loe kenapa sih?," Tanya gue bingung. Tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak dan megang penis gue, busett… kalau gini gue pasrah aja Naruto, loe perkosa juga wkwkwk… "Ekhh.. emmhh… Uuuuhh…" gue sedikit mendesah keenakan saat tangannya mencengkram penis gue cukup kuat.

"Kok ekor loe keras ya? Terus bulunya cuma dikit di bawah sini."

"Gila loe! Omongan loe makin ngaco, loe kenapa sih?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Gue mual… HOEEEEEKKKKK!"

"AAAAAAARRGGGHHHHH!" gue teriak frustasi gara-gara Naruto muntah tepat di atas penis gue.

Gue cuma bisa menatap pasrah Naruto yang terbaring lemah di kasur sekarang. Rupanya tadi dia mabuk makanya muntah dengan nistanya di penis gue ck. Gue heran, bagaimana bisa dia dapetin minuman keras? Kasian juga sih gue liatnya, dia jadi gak enak badan karena mabuk. Padahal sudah gue minumin air asam tapi masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Gue duduk di sisi kasur yang ditiduri Naruto, gue tatap wajahnya dan mengelus rambut yang ada di dahinya, "Cepet sembuh ya, bodoh."

"Enghhh… Ummmm…" dia menggumam pelan mencengkram tangan gue yang mengelusnya. Dia genggam tangan gue erat dan meletakkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan gue di dadanya.

"Gak tau kenapa… ada perasaan nyaman saat gue di dekat loe, bodoh," desis gue pelan.

Gue terus mengelus rambutnya dan menatap wajahnya namun perasaan gemas dan geregetan malah timbul. Gue gak bisa menahan diri, pengen rasanya gue cumbu dia sekarang juga. Gue tutup erat mata gue, setelah membuka mata gue dekatin wajah ke wajah Naruto, gue kecup keningnya dengan lembut dan lama sambil memejamkan mata.

"Loe ngapain, Teme?" gue langsung terkejut dan menjauhkan wajah, ternyata Naruto sudah terbangun.

"Eh, sejak kapan loe bangun?"

Dia menyentuh keningnya dan menatap gue kebingungan, "Waktu loe cium kening gue. Rasanya ada benda lembab di kening gue makanya gue terbangun."

Hening…

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam dan bingung mau mengatakan apa, "Hn… gue mau mandi dulu, loe istirahat aja lagi kalau masih pusing."

Selesai mandi, gue pake boxer kembali dan mengeringkan rambut gue pake handuk. Dengan telanjang dada gue kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Gue liat, si Naruto kembali tertidur namun tanpa selimut karena selimut lagi gue rendam karena dia kotori dengan muntahan itu huh.

Gue kembali mengerutkan kening saat gue lihat ada seekor kecoa merayap ke atas kasur dan masuk ke dalam celananya Naruto, "Woi!" teriak gue sambil nendang Naruto, alhasil dia jatoh dari kasur.

"Akkhh… apaan sih loe nendang-nendang gue? Sakit banget nih."

"Ada kecoa masuk celana loe, loe gak ngerasa emang?"

Naruto membulatkan matanya sehingga membesar, kemudian bangkit dan meloncat-loncat, "Kecoanya gak mau keluar, bagaimana ini?" teriaknya panik.

"Buka celana loe…"

"Gak mau!"

"Yaudah biarin aja kecoanya berkembang biak di celana loe," kata gue cuek.

"Hei! Tunggu, bukain! gue gak mau melihat apalagi menyentuh tuh serangga menjijikan."

Gue menghela nafas, dia duduk di lantai dengan wajah horror. Gue tarik celananya dan mencari-cari sang kecoa tapi gak ketemu, "Gak ada tuh…"

"AAARRRGGHHH! Ada yang bergerak-gerak di balik CD gue!"

Otomatis gue nyengir mesum, "Gue bukain juga nih?" tanya gue, si dia cuma ngangguk panik, memegang erat lengan gue dan menutup matanya. Gue liat tuh makhluk menjijikan merayap di sekitar paha Naruto kemudian gue jentik sehingga tuh kecoa terpelanting entah kemana.

"Sudah belum?"

"Belum nih, kayanya dia masuk keselangkangan loe lagi?" kata gue ngibul, kesempatan ini gue pakai buat pegang penis Naruto yang berukuran cukup standar untuk remaja seumurannya, gue genggam pelan penisnya dan mengangkatnya sedikit, namun tiba-tiba…

Kreekk…

Suara decitan pintu terbuka terdengar, Sai mengaga lebar di depan pintu setelah melihat pemandangan yang gak elit ini!

"Loe apain Naruto!" teriaknya histeris.

Naruto yang kaget dengan cepat membuka mata dan memakai boxernya.

"Apaan sih loe masuk kamar orang gak ngetuk pintu!" balas gue dengan teriakan yang gak kalah keras.

"Sudah! Ini cuma salah faham, gue malas kalau pagi-pagi harus ribut," kata Naruto yang meraih handuk yang ada di bahu gue, sepertinya dia mau mandi.

"Na-naru-chan… apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa Naru-chan sudah tidak mabuk?" kata Sai gugup sambil meraih tangan Naruto.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangannya, "Gapapa kak, aku mau mandi dulu, kalian ngobrol aja dulu, awas kalau berantem," kata Naruto sambil berlalu dari hadapan kami.

"Oh… jadi loe yang ngasih Naruto minuman keras?" kata gue garang sambil mencengkram kerah Sai.

"Gue gak mau bikin keributan dan bikin Naruto kecewa," katanya pelan dan melepaskan cengkraman gue.

"Enak banget loe pasang tampang gak berdosa gitu! Kalau sampai Naruto rusak, gue habisin loe!"

"Gak usah sok lah, Loe! Loe fikir loe siapanya Naruto?"

Gue terdiam dan masih menatap Sai dengan sangar, "Awas aja loe, gue aduin boss karena loe bikin Naruto mabok biar loe dipecat."

"Aduin aja, biar gue juga aduin kalau loe tadi melakukan pelecehan sexual karena pegang-pegang penis Narutol!"

"Loe gak usah sok tau! Itu semua cuma salah faham."

"Loe juga jangan sok tau! Masalah Naruto mabuk itu juga cuma salah faham."

"Gak usah bela diri loe!" bentak gue sambil melayangkan tinjuan keras ke wajah Sai.

BUUUUK!

Tubuh Sai terbentur cukup keras di pintu. Dia juga balas nonjok dan nerjang gue. Habis-habisan Sai nyerang gue yang ada dibawahnya namun tiba-tiba Naruto datang. Dia berlari mendekati kami dan menarik pinggang Sai sekuat tenaga tapi gak mengubah keadaan.

BRUUUKKK… BUUUUUKKK!

Dua jotosan keras dari Naruto melayang ke arah gue dan Sai, "Kalian itu kaya anak kecil aja. Muak gue!" bentak Naruto dengan kesal dan menghempas handuk yang di bahunya. Gue dan Sai yang terkapar di lantai cuma terbengong melihat ternyata makhluk yang angel looking ini bisa sangar juga.

Pukul 10:00 hari minggu, bukannya libur tapi kami semua malah disuruh berkumpul di Café, "Akhir-akhir ini café kita begitu sepi, jadi paman punya tugas buat kalian hari ini. Kalian gak ada acara kan?" tanya paman Jiraya.

"Gak ada," jawab kami bersamaan.

"Jadi paman minta tolong, kalian sebarkan brosur café kita ini ke tempat yang sering dikunjungin orang yang penting masih di daerah Jakarta."

Kami semua mengangguk pelan dan mangambil kertas brosur itu bergantian. Gue lihat Naruto sudah agak sehatan dan dia kembali bersemangat diiringi dengan Akamaru, anjingnya yang membuntutinya.

Saat Naruto menuju pintu keluar si Sai malah menghampirinya, "Naru-chan… boleh kakak bersamamu? Kamu kan belum terlalu hafal daerah ini, nanti malah tersesat," kata Sai.

Gue langsung menghampiri Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara gue tarik tangannya namun dia bertahan, gue melirik tajam dan berkata, "Loe ikut gue aja."

"Apaan sih loe? Gue yang duluan mengajak Naruto!" protes Sai.

"Gue sendirian aja, gue cuma jalan di sekitar sini, awas kalau masih berantem dan ngikutin gue," katanya sambil berlalu bersama Akamaru.

Gue dan Sai kembali terhenyak melihat wajah serius Naruto, kami saling menatap tajam dan akhirnya sadar bahwa Naruto sudah menghilang.

Seperti yang disuruh, gue sekarang nyebarin brosur café tapi sendirian. Dengan wajah datar gue ngasih lembaran demi lembaran kertas itu ke orang yang lewat, sekarang gue di taman tempat gue langganan ngamen, makanya ramai.

GUUK! GUUUK!

Gak sengaja gue dengar suara anjing yang kayanya sudah gak asing lagi, ada di dekat gue. Gue toleh kanan dan kiri rupanya ada Akamaru dan Naruto di belakang gue. Gue pengen samperin tapi gue sembunyi aja dulu, gue perhatikan dia dengan seksama di kejauhan.

"Wow… nona-nona, kalian begitu cantik. Apa kalian para model?" kata Naruto di depan gerombolan cewek-cewek.

"Ah ahaha… adik ini becanda ya, bukan kok," jawab salah satu cewek.

"Tapi kalian benar-benar menawan, dan saya sangat kagum. Alangkah menyenangkannya kalau nona-nona mampir café saya? Mungkin kita bisa lebih sering bertemu hehehe.."

Anak itu… Menggunakan cara yang licik untuk sebuah kemenangan. Sedangkan gue cukup duduk di bongkahan kayu aja sudah banyak cewek-cewek pada ngantri mintain brosur yang gue pegang.

Setelah selesai melaksanakan tugas, gue masih membuntuti Naruto diam-diam. Gue liat dia sedang berdiri kaku di depan pedagang gulali, tatapannya kosong sehingga bikin gue bingung apa yang sedang tuh bocah fikirkan. Tapi gue lihat lagi tuh anak ngerogoh semua kantong yang ada di celananya tapi gak ada apa-apa dan dia pun menatap lemas, nah sekarang gue tau! Rupanya Naruto kepengen makan gulali ckckck.

Ketika dia balik badan, gue langsung ada di hadapan dia, "Eh loe rupanya Teme," katanya rada kaget.

Gue tarik tangannya dan kami berdiri di hadapan pedagang gulali tadi, "Gulalinya satu," kata gue datar ke si pedagang.

Gak nyampe 3 menit si pedagang memutar-mutar gulali itu ke sebuah lidi dan menyerahkannya dengan gue, "Ini ambil!" ucap gue sambil menyodorkan gulali ke Naruto.

"Ehehehe tau aja loe kalau gue lupa bawa uang," katanya sambil mengambil gulali dan menggigitinya.

"Hn…"

"Eh.. loe kok tau gue disini? Nih makan juga?" tanyanya sambil nyodorin gulali di depan wajah gue.

"Gue gak doyan manis. Emmm kebetulan doang."

"Kenapa gak doyan manis? Enak lagi!" tanyanya dengan shock.

"Selera orang kan beda-beda."

Dia kembali terdiam dan menatap lurus, kami berjalan dalam keheningan, entah apa yang dia fikirin tapi gue pengen banget tau.

"Hn… loe laper ga?" tanya gue buat ngebuka pembicaraan.

Dia menatap jam tangan sejenak, "Oh… ahaha.. sudah jam 1 rupanya pantes nih perut pada demo, ayo kita pulang buat makan!" teriaknya bersemangat.

"Gue gak mau pulang, mending jajan aja. Loe boleh milih mau makan di mana dan gue yang traktir."

"Serius loe? Ah… gue gak mau terlalu sering ngerepotin loe."

"Gak usah terlalu jaim lah, dikasih rejeki itu disyukuri bukannya nolak! Lagian semenjak loe ke Indonesia, loe belum ada keliling tempat ini kan? Lumayan lah gue mau ngajak loe jalan-jalan biar wawasan loe nambah."

Dia manggut-manggut semangat, "Loe walau juteknya gak terkira tapi loe sobat gue yang paling baik daah hahahaha…"

Gue cuma diam dan rangkul bahunya.

Dan si Naruto akhirnya memilih sebuah warung mie ramen yang ada dipinggiran jalan, gue sih rada ogah makan di tempat gak elit begini, tapi karena Naruto yang pengen jadinya gue gak berkutik, "Mau… mie ramen ukuran jumbo! Gak kerebatan kan loe Teme?"

"Terserah loe.. hn.. gue mau pesen salad tomat dan jus tomat aja."

"Mana ada makanan yang begitu di warung begini!" protes Naruto.

"Harus ada."

Yaa… sambil nunggu pesanan, gue dan Daniel ngobrol ngalor ngidul entah kemana. Gue paling seneng kalau lihat dia yang sedang bersemangat dan menyengir lebar memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi itu, dia terlihat sangat lucu dan menyenangkan. Dan setelah nunggu 15 menit pesanan kami pun datang. Naruto memakan lahap mie ukuran jumbo yang ada di hadapannya, berantakan banget. Dia lupa apa kalau di depannya sekarang ada cowok yang sangat keren?

"Jorok banget sih loe makannya, ampe belepotan gitu," kata gue sambil nyeka mulutnya yang kotor pake punggung tangan gue.

Dengan pipi yang gembung dia memaksakan berbicara, "Ehehehe… habisnya gue laper jadi gak sabaran. Lagian nih mie ramen enak bener! Loe coba deh!" katanya sambil menyodorkan mie yang dia jepit di sumpitnya.

"Ogah ah.. gue gak suka makanan yang berpenyedap rasa, gak sehat!" kata gue sambil menyedot jus tomat gue.

"Halah lagak loe… sok sehat. Ayo coba, rugi banget hidup loe gak bisa merasakan banyaknya makanan lezat," katanya yang masih kekeuh nyuapin gue.

Dengan terpaksa gue membuka mulut, "Ummm lumayan lah…" gumam gue sambil manggut-manggut.

Gue mulai sadar ternyata adegan suap menyuap dari Naruto ke gue diperhatikan banyak orang. Ada banyak mata sinis memandang tapi ada juga sepasang cowok dan gerombolan cewek-cewek memandang kami dengan cengiran yang penuh arti.

Selesai makan gue kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Naruto. Kita ke dufan dan sukses bikin gue muntah-muntah karena mual menaiki permainan di sana, tapi si Naruto terlalu bersemangat dan maksa gue naikin semua wahana, what the hell… kadang nih anak bisa juga membuat gue merasakan yang namanya neraka dunia, but… gue tunggu surga dunia loe Naruto haha.

Dan akhirnya kita memutuskan pulang setelah jam 11 malam, sekarang gue dan Naruto ada di dalam sebuah busway yang cukup sepi, Cuma ada empat penumpang dua orang lainnya duduk di paling belakang sedangkan gue dan Naruto duduk di bangku barisan ke dua dari depan. Dia tertidur nyenyak di bahu gue, karena hari ini dia begitu aktif sampai-sampai gue tebak badannya terasa remuk. Gue mendengar suara nafasnya alias dengkuran kecil darinya yang membuat gue sedikit tersenyum, gue rasa… makin lama gue makin suka sama loe, Naruto.

"Gue anggap ini kencan pertama kita," desis gue sambil mengangkat dagu Naruto dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

TBC

Hati-hati ya guys, ratenya makin lama gue naikin, ada kalanya nanti nih cerita jadi rate Mature.

Aissshhh… bingung gue bagaimana mau lanjutin? Bener-bener gak ada ilham lagi, cuma sampai sini ide gue mentoknya! Padahal kata abang gue kalau sudah bikin prolog dan epilog pasti lancar aja, tapi nih malah nyendat ide gue QAQ

Adakah yang berbaik hati mau ngasih gue ide yang unik and istimewa?

Cerita yang bagus itu banyak tapi gue pengen punya cerita yang istimewa supaya bisa dikenang U,U

Yadaah kayanya bakal lama gue lanjutin, searang gue mau ngeborong kaset bajakan drama korea dulu, kali dapat ide wuakakakak

REVIEW THIS YO!


	4. Chapter 4 Ninja Beraksi

**Wake Up! ini Bukan Drama Asia! (Part 4: Ninja Beraksi!)**

**By : Yanz**

**Rate: Teen di part ini**

**Genre: friendship and romance**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Cerita sebelumnya gak akan terlalu berpengaruh buat part 4 ini cuma sekedar mengingatkan bahwa di part sebelumnya Sasuke mengalami kemajuan di bandingkan Sai karena dia berhasil jalan bareng Naruto seharian.

*Sai POV*

Senin dengan jadwal padat kembali lagi, so… I hate Monday! Seperti biasa, gue harus memasang topeng ceria di balik hati gue yang masih galau. Tanya dong kenapa gue galau gitu? Yeaah.. gue galau tentang perasaan gue ke Naruto, gue bingung sumpah. Before, gue tuh normal! Mana pernah gue merasakan debaran aneh saat bersama cowok. Gue tuh sering pelukan sama Kiba, Shikamaru, bahkan tidur bareng Lee biasa aja! Tapi Naruto, dia bikin gue merasakan kalau dia itu punya aura cewek yang bikin gue berdebar-debar, gue takut! Serem banget kalau sampai gue jadi binan, apa kata orang, cowok sekeren gue yang bisa dapatkan cewek mana pun dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu eh malah suka cowok? Aaakhh… gue rasa drama Asia mana pun gak ada percintaan sesame jenis, atau gue aja yang belum nemu?

Aissshhh… gue mengacak-acak rambut gue frustasi dan menarik banyak perhatian dari pelanggan café, mereka bingung. Namun kemudian gue tersenyum sopan dan membungkukkan badan ke segala arah. Haaahh… lagi dan lagi gue menghela nafas panjang. Gue tuh terlalu berharap kalau gue adalah pemeran utama cowok yang ada di dalam drama Asia, yang sangat berperan penting dan berakhir dengan bahagia! Dan Lee sempat berkata, "Mungkin loe binannya cuma sama Naruto?" walau gue sedikit lega dengarnya tapi apa masuk akal? Haaaah… Dan pada akhirnya gue kemakan skenario gue sendiri, gue yang punya misi buat dapetin Naruto akhirnya malah kejebak cinta terlarang, mau gak mau gue terpaksa terima perasaan ini.

"Permisi…" sapa seorang bapak-bapak dengan berjas hitam, kaca mata hitam yang gayanya seperti bos-bos mafia O_O dan tak lupa sebuah cerutu di mulutnya, di belakang diiringi 4 pengawal bertubuh tinggi tegap kurang lebih berdandan mirip dengan bapak-bapak itu.

"Iya, ada perlu apa tuan?" sapa Lee sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan pemilik café ini," katanya dengan wajah datar.

-0-0-

Sekitar setengah jam orang-orang itu di dalam kantor paman Jiraya setelah diantar Lee, akhirnya mereka keluar. Terlihat paman menangis merengek-rengek di kaki orang itu, tetapi orang itu malah menendang paman Jiraya. "Saya beri anda waktu satu minggu mengemasi barang, sebelum penggusuran," kata bapak-bapak itu datar dan meninggalkan paman yang menangis histeris.

Gue, Naruto dan yang lain berlarian menghampiri paman yang terduduk di lantai dan masih menangis, "Paman, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Huaaa… Hikhh… terjadi sengketa tanah, karena kecerobohan paman yang tidak melegalkan tanah ini maka orang-orang tadi ingin mengambil hak milik tanah ini dan mereka akan menggusur daerah ini minggu depan tanpa ganti rugi!" kata paman yang masih histeris.

"Bagaimana bisa paman?" tanya gue ikutan panik.

"Mereka ingin membuat lapangan sepak bola, hikhh…" balas paman yang masih terhisak.

"Berarti nasib café ini akan tamat?" Tanya Lee histeris.

"Husshhh… Jangan sembarang menyimpulkan, Lee!" bentak Kiba.

"Kita gak bisa diam aja biarin hal buruk ini terjadi," kata Shikamaru dengan tatapan malas.

"Pasti ada jalan keluar," sambung Sasuke juga.

"Kita bantai para mafia tadi!" teriak Naruto penuh emosi.

Kami semua cengok melihat Naruto menganggkat tangan kanannya yang dikepal dengan semangat api yang membara, "Waah gue suka gaya loe Naru, begitu berjiwa muda!" teriak Lee yang ikutan semangat.

"Ok, kita bantai mereka," kata Sasuke juga sambil tersenyum sinis.

Gue dan Kiba saling bertukar pandangan gak percaya. Jujur gue takut menghadapi masalah ini. Bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau beneran nih café tamat, gue bisa jadi pengangguran dan gak bertemu Naruto lagi! Aakkhh… apapun rencana mereka nanti, gue pasti akan berpatisipasi demi café kiss!

-0-0-

Malamnya, setelah pekerjaan kami selesai kami berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk merapatkan misi kami malam ini. Shikamaru sedang asik dengan laptop yang ada di hadapannya sedangkan kami berenam termasuk paman ikut berkerumun. Shikamaru terkenal sebagai ahli ternologi yang sangat handal bahkan dia seorang hacker. Dengan kelebihannya di bidang teknologi, dia berhasil mendapatkan info lengkap tentang pria yang datang tadi pagi, pria tersebut bernama Hizashi Hyuga, seorang pembangun tim sepak bola yang baru, dia seorang konglemerat yang sangat terkenal di Jakarta. Shikamaru bahkan berhasil mendapatkan alamat lengkap beserta denah rumahnya dan dia berhasil membobol kamera CCTV yang ada di rumah orang itu sehingga Shikamaru bisa melihat keadaan di rumah itu kecuali di ruang kerja sang empunya rumah, pasti ada banyak rahasia di dalam ruangan itu makanya sangat dijaga privasinya.

Jadi niatnya kami ingin menculik Pak Hizashi Hyuga tersebut, walau kedengarannya konyol tapi semua patut dicoba demi café kiss, "Paman tidak akan mengijinkan kalian! Ini berbahaya dan masuk dalam tindakan kriminal."

"Paman jangan khawatir, Sai sebagai yang paling tua di sini akan menjaga adik-adik. Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sai kan paman tau sendiri kami ahli bela diri," kata gue membujuk.

"Gue dan Naruto gak dianggap nih?" tanya Sasuke sewot.

"Gue kan gak tau kemampuan kalian," jawab gue dengan wajah malas.

"Gue harus ikut! Gue juga pandai berkelahi," teriak Naruto dengan semangat api yang membara.

"Waah loe keren banget Naru, semangat masa muda loe begitu terasa!" kata Lee juga dengan mata yang berapi-api.

"GAK! Ini sangat berbahaya anak-anak, paman tidak akan pernah mengijinkan, baik Sai yang paling tua, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke maupun Naruto!" kata paman khawatir.

Kami semua saling bertukar pandangan kemudian menganggukan kepala dengan bersamaan. Kemudian Lee dengan sigap menangkap paman, Naruto dan yang lain memegangi kaki dan anggota tubuh paman sehingga beliau gak bisa gerak sedangkan gue mengambil tali tambang. Kiba menarik bangku mendekat dan mendudukkan paman di bangku tersebut, gue mengikat tangan dan kaki paman di bangku goyang tersebut dan terakhir Sasuke membungkam mulut paman dengan lakban.

"Maaf paman, kami harus pergi," kata Naruto dengan mata memelas, paman terus meronta-ronta.

Dan akhirnya gue, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee dan Kiba pergi dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan penutup topeng ala ninja anbu, lengkap dengan senjata seperti pisau lipat, suriken, panah, tali tambang dan alat komunikasi yang ditempelkan ke kuping kami masing-masing. NINJA BERAKSI!

*Penulis POV*

Setelah memarkir mobil yang Sai curi dari Paman Jiraya cukup jauh, Sai beserta teman-temannya bergerak ke arah perumahan elit itu. Rumah sasaran memiliki pagar beton setinggi 5 meter, cukup tinggi memang tapi itu bukan penghalang karena mereka memiliki tali tambang beserta jangkar yang dilemparkan ke sisi lain tembok itu dan syukurlah jangkar itu menyangkut dengan kokoh, dengan bergantian mereka menaiki tembok tersebut dengan tali dan akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai ke sisi lain tembok tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Sai sedikit berbisik, Sasuke begitu kesal karena Sai jadi pemimpin misi dan sok mengatur. Kemudian Sai menebar tepung ke udara dan mereka semua menganga setelah melihat cahaya merah yang bergerak-gerak di hadapan mereka, cahaya itu sejenis infra red (bener gak seh?) yang digunakan sebagai pengaman, jika ada yang menyentuh cahaya tersebut maka alaran keamanan akan berbunyi dan tentu saja mereka akan ditangkap petugas keamanan.

Sai menghela nafas panjang, "Ini bahaya, kalau gak sanggup silakan putar arah dan menunggu di mobil," kata Sai khawatir, namun…

SYUUTT… SYUUUTT… HUP!

Dengan dua kali lompatan panjang dan sekali menggelundung, Naruto telah sampai dengan ganteng di seberang tepatnya dia sudah berada di teras rumah tersebut dengan selamat tanpa menyentuh sinar pengaman. Lee menatap kagum dengan mata yang berapi dan menyusul dengan semangat, kemudian yang lain menyusul dengan selamat, katakan saja mereka punya tubuh lentur nan lincah bak seorang pemain sirkus.

Shikamaru menahan kami untuk sementara, dia sedang mengutak-atik alat yang menempel di dinding rumah tersebut bergantian menggutak-atik laptopnya, "Eh… gue sudah program CCTVnya. Jadi para penjaga keamanan hanya akan melihat rekaman CCTV yang terjadi sekarang terus menerus jadi mereka gak akan tau kejadian di rumah itu sebenarnya, sedangkan rekaman yang live alias aslinya gue alihkan ke laptop gue, ngerti? Kalau ada bahaya gue akan hubungin kalian."

Mereka berlima berlari masuk setelah Shikamaru berhasil membobol pintu rumah tersebut. Mereka sedikit tercengang melihat rumah yang lebih tepatnya mirip labirin ini karena begitu banyak jalan, berwarna putih terang karena lampu yang banyak, begitu banyak CCTV, dan bisa saja tersesat jikalau tanpa arahan Shikamaru, dia terus mengarahkan mereka berlima untuk ke ruang kerja target karena sepengetahuan Shikamaru, si target adanya dalam ruang tersebut, "Eh… waspada, di depan kalian tepatnya di lorong sebelah kiri ada 2 petugas keamanan yang patroli!" ucap Shikamaru dan terdengar di kuping mereka berlima.

"Kalian bertiga maju, biar serangga kecil ini gue dan Kiba yang atasin!" kata Lee semangat dan menampakan silau gigi putihnya

Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke berlari maju lalu dikejar 2 petugas tersebut namun berhasil dihambat Lee dan Kiba. Dan setelah 15 menit mencari, mereka bertiga pun berhasil menemukan ruangan target, "Eh… jangan masuk lewat pintu, terlalu berbahaya. Di dinding sebelah kiri kalian ada sebuah trowongan angin-angin kan? Nah buka tuh ruang, kalian menyelinap lewat situ perlahan, setelah menguasai sikon kalian sergap si target, okay?" kata Shikamaru dari alat komunikasi di kuping kami.

Kami merayap di lubang tersebut sesuai arahan Shikamaru, dan akhirnya kami melihat si target dari lubang angin-angin, target gak sendirian namun dengan seorang pria paruh baya, "Hah… itu kan DPR partai –PIIPP- yang bernama –PIIP-," kata Sasuke berbisik, Sai dan Naruto mengangguk.

Sai yang merasa ini adalah hal menarik, mengeluarkan alat perekam dan mulai recording, "Waah… ahaha… uang yang banyak sekali Pak Hizashi Hyuga, saya begitu tersanjung mendapatkannya dari bapak," kata sang DPR.

"Ahaha… Ini tak seberapa dengan peran anda yang telah membantu proyek saya haha…"

Perbincangan penting tersebut berlangsung selama 10 menit namun cukup jelas maksudnya, setelah sang DPR keluar ruangan Sai menyengir licik, "Done, gue rasa kita gak perlu melakukan aksi kriminal lagi, karena rekaman ini akan sangat berperan penting."

-0-0-

Di kediaman Pak Hizashi Hyuga, keesokan harinya.

"Tuan, ada paket untuk anda," kata seorang pelayan dengan sopan.

Hizashi Hyuga pun membuka paket tersebut, ternyata sebuah kaset. Dia mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung kemudian menyetel kaset tersebut. Gak sampai 2 menit pria tua itu menyetel kaset tersebut, dia langsung membanting alat penyetel kasetnya dan berteriak emosi, "BR*NGSEK!"

Setelah itu, beliau menemukan sepucuk surat di dalam paket itu juga, -Dear Pak Hizashi Hyuga, sungguh indah hari ini, matahari bersinar cerah, bunga-bunga semerbak menebarkan harumnya, pada intinya saya sangat bahagia mendapatkan moment penting anda tadi malam, dan itu karena anda. Yaah meskipun anda membanting kaset itu sampai rusak gak akan mengubah keadaan karena saya masih punya banyak copy'nya. Kalau anda tidak mau merasakan sengsaranya bui lebih baik anda batalkan acara penggusuran lahan daerah A, dan bikinkan surat tanah resmi untuk café kiss atas nama Jiraya. Ingat pak, ini bukan sekedar ancaman, saya serius. Dari Sai si pelayan café kiss-

"Dia fikir ini surat untuk pacar hah?" teriak Hizashi Hyuga emosi.

-0-0-

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10:00, mereka semua bekerja dengan damai hari ini, walaupun Paman Jiraya mengomel habis-habisan tapi mereka semua hanya memberikan senyuman termanis saat itu, mereka tau to day is good day!

"Ehem.. mana pemilik café ini?" tanya pria tua yang datang kemarin beserta 4 pengawalnya. Dan seperti kemarin pula Lee mengantarkan mereka ke ruangan Paman Jiraya dan mereka berdiskusi gak nyampe sepuluh menitan lalu Pak Hizashi Hyuga beserta pengawalnya keluar ruang kerja Paman Jiraya. Paman terlihat begitu bahagia sampai menangis, "Akhirnya café kita gak jadi digusur! Bahkan Pak Hizashi Hyuga memberikan sertifikat tanah resmi ini…" kata paman bahagia.

Semua tersenyum bahagia, terliat Pak Hizashi Hyuga ingin membuka pintu namun Sai memanggilnya, "Woy Pak Hizashi Hyuga!" setelah Pak Hizashi Hyuga membalikkan posisi si Sai memberikan kiss bye dari kejauhan dan menyengir bahagia, Pak Hizashi Hyuga hanya menatap masam kemudian lenyap dari pintu.

Naruto yang berdiri tepat di samping kanan Sai tertawa geli kemudian memeluk dada Sai.

DEG…

Sai begitu gugup dan matanya berlari kemana-mana karena salting, "Naru-chan…" lirihnya.

Kemudian di susul Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang, Kiba memeluk Sai dari belakang dan mereka membentuk bundaran pelukan, semua berpelukan bahagia termasuk para pelanggan cafe sehingga terjadilah adegan lebay yang sama persis dengan iklan terbaru kartu AXIS LOL.

TBC

Huahaha… gaje? Aneh? Gak masuk akal? Maaf deh… karya punya gue ya suka-suka gue *ditimpukin para reader*

MAU TANYA: masa iya cerita yang pake bahasa gaul itu gak mutu? WAJIB JAWAB 3

KOMENTAR YOOO


End file.
